orpafandomcom-20200215-history
Galt
:"What the hell are you?" :"A corpse." :—''Doop Skychafer and Columbo on Onderon.'' Galt was an individual who was exposed to Steve's unethical Force experiments, rendering him sterile but mildly awakened to the Force as a result. Prior to his transformation, he was a big game hunter who chased the thrill of going up against dangerous wildlife across the galaxy. This was a vocation he eventually retreated to after Steve's plans fell to ruin. Biography Early life Galt was born on Brentaal IV, though his life before being subject to Steve's experiments almost feels like it belonged to a different man altogether. The Dark Science He was one of the few Force mutants to have survived the treatment without becoming insane, suffering from amnesia or turning into Steve's puppet. That last fact was what ultimately caused Galt to escape the lab on Ilum and try to restore some semblance of his old life. He escaped with Mynock and eventually rejoined him on his quest to shut down Steve's entire operation alongside his crew. Flight of the Mynock Galt was partnered up with Mynock's ex-wife, Jane Mentiroso, an Imperial spy. The pair traveled to Korriban to enlist the aid of the Sith and had managed to solicit the attention of one of the lords sitting on the Dark Council to come to their aid, Darth Antaganis. However, Darth Antaganis had plans of his own for the holocron, a fact that eventually brought about its destruction at the hands of Mynock, which in turn caused Jane's expulsion from the Imperial military. Since Galt was subject to allegiances, he withdrew from the public noise of the galaxy and resumed his hunt. Legacy of the Force During the decade following the destruction of the holocron, Galt acclimatized to an empty life of a drifter chasing exotic beasts across numerous planets in the galaxy. He kept an interest in the whereabouts of Mynock and Kestrel after the pair contacted him about a possible holocron sighting on the Onderonian moon of Dxun. Beat Riders He was inquired by Missy on Kestrel and Mynock's whereabouts in the Drexl's Belly Cantina, though it was his initial intrigue in Missy and her Jedi friend that won him over enough to help them out. After musing that Kestrel's last sighting was on the Jedi holy world of Jedha, he met with his old crewmate Columbo again and agreed to help the gang hunt down Kestrel. Master Bait After being continuously distrusted by Doop, Galt proved his honesty by removing his mask and revealing the broken man hidden underneath. He left for Jedha with Columbo. Behind the Scenes He was the final protagonist introduced in the old comic, named after the main character of Ayn Rand's novel, Atlas Shrugged. Trivia *He has a strong Australian accent, like all characters hailing from Brentaal IV. However, this is not as apparent with Freia Curavao, for example. *Galt's cybernetic attire and mask sometimes makes people confuse him for a droid. *He is possibly the only character from the old crew that got along with Mynock, though this is most likely due to the fact that Mynock just didn't have enough time to screw things up. Appearances *''Beat Riders'' *''Master Bait''